floridaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Accomplished
Mission Accomplished is the nickname for the enigmatic leader of Double America. A quiet yet confused man, Mission accomplished led the nation of Double America through its most turbulent hour and had an unbreakable habit of always making the worst possible decision. After an attack on the capital of Double America committed by Big Ross' forces, Mission Accomplished declared war on Ochre Heaven. The country was immediately put to work designing insidiously awful war machines that looked a gundam fucked a tank and gave birth. The airwaves were filled with obnoxious propaganda promoting the importance of the state and the economy of the livelihoods of average people. Perhaps worst of all, he was the man responsible for convincing Tim Hortons to create the Tim Hortons Pumpkin Spice Latte, a drink so disgusting it actually made me throw up in my mouth. Naturally, the war was a disaster and resulted in the collapse of the fast-food based Double American economy and the death of over 50% of the country's population. As a result of his policies, the country has in recent years experiences a severe brain drain, with institutions such as Roombase Alpha, Omashi Tensu and Deluxe Montana being founded and/or made up of Double American expats. His story so far... Born in the wastes of New London, Mission Accomplished had been fascinated with politics at a young age, having joined twitter at age 10 and becoming a social media superstar within a few years, eventually moving out of his parents house and heading into a self-imposed Super Exile, where he burrowed into the side of Mount Rushmore DS and began absorbing the collectively energy of every American president before emerging in 1999 and causing widespread destruction before joining the Republican primary. After a long, painful campaign trail, he emerged victorious, against all odds and common sense. Within the first few years of his presidency, relations with Ochre Heaven became strained. Big Ross began to impose sanctions on the primarily fast-food based Double American economy in a vain attempt to salvage the health of his populace. Where his attempt failed at saving his people from heart failure, it succeeded at putting a muzzle on the economy of Double America. Tensions rapidly increased, culminating in a series of Burger Bomb strikes being launched on Ochre cities. Big Ross retaliated by launching missiles made of highly toxic Cadmium Red paint. Thousands died in the initial blasts, while millions died of the inevitable lead poisoning. In the proceeding months, war was declared on Ochre Heaven and the country's economy was reoriented to military production, with half of the country's population being drafted into the conflict. It was no use though, as the technical and combat superiority of Ochre Heaven obliterated the entire armed forces of Double America with a matter of weeks. The Dorito Pope briefly intervened to prevent the outright destruction of Double America, violating a peace treaty between the two normally hostile states. Double America had been spared for the time being though. Mission Accomplished was kicked out of office and the government was dissolved shortly after, with new states taking ownership of former Double American territory, most notably Triple America, a self-proclaimed successor state of Double America. Where is he now??? Mission Accomplished is currently living under a fake identity somewhere in one of the Dorito Pope's many off-world colonies. His status as a War Criminal prevents him from living a normal life, although he is hoping to change this by one day emigrating to the legendary Roombase Alpha.